1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a meandering correction device, and particularly to a meandering correction device employed in a roll medium conveyance device that conveys rolled paper.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conveyance of rolled paper (long length), the sheet is conveyed while meandering because due to environmental changes, the tension of the paper sheet changes due to the expansion or contraction of the paper sheet and the conveyance rollers. This is an obstructive factor for proper sheet conveyance. To address this, a device is needed that corrects meandering and/or a tensioner roller device is needed that applies tension to a paper sheet to absorb a change in the feed amount due the expansion/contraction of the paper sheet and/or conveyance rollers or other factor. For instance, some apparatuses employ a configuration that includes a sheet position correction unit that corrects any meandering of rolled paper picked up and delivered from a paper supply unit, and a conveyance reference roll that is installed downstream of the sheet position correction unit and that applies tension to the rolled paper (for instance, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-230733 (FIG. 1 on page 5)).